Raise a Little Hell
by Aria6
Summary: Axel is a demon, working at collecting souls and spreading evil for his masters when he's picked to raise the son of the source of all evil. His name is Roxas. But not all is as it seems... please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Sorry if I'm bouncing around a bit guys. I'm having trouble getting into anything. Hopefully this will be it!

Axel whistled to himself as he walked through the halls of bureaucracy, holding his paperwork. It was time for his yearly pilgrimage to the holy shrine. Most people wouldn't have thought of it that way. Most people would have been quietly swearing and trying not to sweat on their papers. The air conditioning was out again and it would be hours before it could be fixed, if then. Axel personally didn't think it would be fixed within the day. Maybe two or three.

The building itself was a shining beauty of chrome and high tech efficiency. Or rather, it should have been. But somehow, nothing had ever seemed to work right. Axel paused over a transparent section of the floor, looking down and admiring the view beneath him. The transparent steel had been a wonderful idea and if it had cost a fortune, so what? The government had gladly paid to show off their beautiful garden. Little did they know the pillars, ornamental fountain and carefully arranged flower beds formed a pattern of darkness that would have sent a feng shui expert into fits. The ambient misery around that seal was a constant prayer to the dark gods and Axel luxuriated in the heat and feelings of anger, despair and dull resignation that surrounded him. He made a gesture of reverence before continuing on his way. He really did need to get in line. As pleasant as the place was to his demonic senses, there was work to be done and he'd be enjoying a very long wait.

So it proved. The front counter had a ticker and when Axel pulled out a piece of paper from it, he saw he was number 666. A good omen. Glancing up at the clock he saw they were currently at 349. Even better. All the chairs were full and as Axel leaned against the wall, a small baby began to cry. All the others in the room quickly picked up the sound and Axel smiled, enjoying the reaction of all the adults in the room. It was beautiful.

It took over two hours for the overworked tellers to get to him. Axel presented his papers then waited again, a smile on his lips as a perspiring young woman did her best to fill out the forms on her computer quickly. She couldn't of course. Humans were actually quite resilient in the presence of the dark powers. Machinery, though, had no soul with which to withstand the seeping evil of the garden and the computer was brutally slow when it functioned at all.

"I'm sorry sir. The heat is affecting our computers." She apologized as she typed, which was a rather imaginative explanation for the problems. Axel smiled gently, soaking up her low level misery. "Here you are sir." She said with a real smile, handing him back his paperwork and a shiny new license. "And thank you sir. It's good to see a smiling face."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." She frowned in puzzlement as Axel walked away, chuckling to himself at his private joke. He paused a moment more to look at the gardens then regretfully left the soul sucking sigil behind. It had been among his best work, getting the architects to move the pillars a few physically inconsequential but mystically significant feet to fulfill the requirements of the seal. It had earned him a commendation.

_Raise a little Hell raise a little Hell, raise a little Hell!_ Axel lifted his eyebrows, pulling out his phone and flipping it open.

"Hello?" He regarded the boot on his car with mild disdain and snapped his fingers. The offending piece of metal vanished and he climbed in, peeling out with a fine disregard for pedestrians and other vehicles. A blue van swerved wildly to avoid him and Axel ignored the chaos that resulted except to make sure there was at least one fender bender that would tie up traffic for hours.

_Hello Axel. _The voice over the phone was smooth and heavy, reminding him of bitter honey and melting wax. Axel grimaced a little to himself, hearing it. He preferred to not hear from his boss at all. No contact meant everything was going fine.

"Hello Xemnas. What can I do for you?" He asked courteously. A dark chuckle answered him and Axel blinked at the tone to it. Over the years he'd learned to tell what Xemnas was feeling from the smallest of cues and the Superior was… excited?

_Come to my office immediately. I have a special assignment for you. _The phone went dead and Axel frowned, dumping it onto the seat beside him and weaving through traffic, managing to hit ninety miles an hour at times. A small part of his mind concentrated on the road as the rest of him puzzled over Xemnas' order. A special assignment and the Superior excited? What could it be? Something that would cause Axel endless problems, perhaps? There was no great love lost between them and Xemnas often took sadistic delight in putting the most unsavoury problems on his plate. But Axel could usually catch that immediately.

It took him less than a half-hour to reach the head offices. A beautiful skyscraper, it was in the most expensive part of town. The company was largely legitimate and specialized in food. Axel climbed out of his car, sneering slightly at the signs for NUTRA-eats. They were the newest company product and they did their job very well. A diet aide, the food supplied very expensive and contained no useful caloric content whatsoever, but created an illusion of fullness. The creation of it was helped along by the dark arts and it tended to promote destructive dieting. Too much of it could literally be fatal, but even Xemnas had to admit that it had a definite positive side. Many fat people had become pleasantly thin and greatly enriched the company, a transaction that pleased everyone. The demons found it vaguely distressing that one of their enterprises actually made people happy but they needed the cash flow.

Axel searched in his pockets and found his card, using it to get through the locked and sealed security door. Hexeri Corp was one of the worst places to work in the country. They chewed up and spat out the help like a human meat grinder and plenty of former employees had probably been tempted to try getting their own back. Losing a body wasn't much trouble for a demon but it did impede the workflow, hence the security. Axel paused to straighten his tie before heading past the front desk, assurance in every line of his body. He knew the value of his work to Xemnas and it far outweighed their little personal squabbles. He paused to give Xemnas' beautiful blonde secretary a gracious smile, but she only sneered and polished her nails.

"Larxene, love, have you heard what's going on?" Axel didn't expect to get any answers from the arrogant bitch but it was always worth a try. She surprised him by inspecting her nails for a moment, then actually answering.

"Not sure, but there's a baby in there. He asked if I knew how to comfort one and I told him I don't do babies. They managed to find some human bitch to help him." Larxene sounded completely indifferent but Axel stared, taken aback. A baby? That was wrong on so many levels. Xemnas was a bit old school in his attitudes and was more inclined towards eating babies than caring for them. Although that could explain the human. Axel shrugged to himself and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Axel pushed open the door at that curt command and saw the Superior watching with thinly veiled disgust as a slightly overweight woman in a dark brown business suit with frizzy brown hair cradled a little bundle of joy. Axel's eyes widened slightly as he recognized her. She was the vice president of marketing and a complete ball buster, the kind of cutthroat opportunist who rose in Hexeri like turds floating to the top of the water. But right now she was smiling and cooing at the baby in her arms. He was a precious little thing with beautiful golden hair and big blue eyes. Axel smiled, walking over and looking down at the baby. He was so cute and sweet and - "You feel the pull." Xemnas' voice broke him out of the trance and Axel suddenly realized he'd completely forgotten about his Superior.

"What is this?" He asked, awed. This just wasn't normal and now that he was thinking about it, he could feel the pull of angelic power. Angelic? No, not exactly. It was more neutral. Xemnas' voice interrupted his musings.

"He's the child of our master." Axel had been reaching for the child, to touch the soft golden hair when his hand froze. He turned to look at Xemnas, hoping the Superior would admit that was a joke. Unfortunately he was smiling, a tight, vicious smile. Axel could see the carefully restrained excitement on his face. "Axel, your work has been excellent. You excel in tempting both individuals and soiling large groups with evil." Axel swallowed and nodded. "The Master has chosen you for a great responsibility. It will be your duty to raise this child."

"Th-thank you Superior." Axel managed to say, concealing his dismay. Xemnas really thought he was delivering good news and Axel didn't want to let him know otherwise. He glanced at the VP but she was still completely lost in the baby. "It is a great honor." He managed to say that without choking on the words, but it was difficult. The implications were beginning to rattle around his mind and they were uglier than Larxene's personality. The VP didn't want to give up the baby but Axel snapped his fingers and her face went blank. He extracted the child from her unresisting arms and looked into big blue eyes again, being careful not to let the baby enchant him. "What is his name?"

"Roxas." Xemnas smiled again, that queer excitement in his eyes and expression. "Take bad care of him." Axel smiled back, managing to give it a predatory edge he didn't really feel. He nodded and left the room, looking down at the baby as he did. He ignored Larxene's questioning stare as he left the building. No one looked at him as he went or commented on the baby.

"God's balls and Satan's cock." Axel muttered to himself as he plopped the bewildered baby into the front seat of his car. It was an arrangement sure to give any police officer a raging fit, but he'd never had an auto accident in his life. Horses had been another story but he hadn't ridden one of the hell beasts in almost a century. Besides, the baby had protections of his own. "Well kid, looks like it's you and me. Maybe just me." He added as the baby blinked at him myopically. He looked so cute and confused but Axel wasn't going to fall for it again. "This is bad." Axel drummed his fingers against the steering wheel before putting the car into gear. He wanted to get Roxas home and in the nice, heavily warded and secured environment that was his apartment. Making better time than a drag racer, Axel screeched into the underground parking and found his spot by memory. Carefully lifting Roxas out he carried the babe up to his apartment.

Axel's apartment was a fitting home for a really stylish and sauve demon. Full of black leather and bright red accents, the furniture was all sinfully comfortable. Axel set the baby down on the sofa, watching as the boy seemed to snuggle right in, comfortable as a bug in a rug. Axel sat down on a leather recliner, leaning back and thinking. As a demon he should have been overjoyed by Roxas' birth. Most children like him were more like Rosemary's baby than anything useable to the dark side. This little imp was clearly something else, a potent little demon wrapped up in a fully human guise. He would not be bound by the restrictions real demons like Axel suffered under and his powers would be immense when he matured. This kind of birth was very portentous and meant an age was coming to an end. Or everything was coming to an end.

That was the possibility that really worried Axel. He would regret losing the 20th century, with all it's creature comforts and wonderful contraptions. But he could cope. He'd survived in ancient Babylon just fine and there was a certain attraction to barbarism. Sure, the whisky wouldn't be as good but it was fun being able to skin an enemy alive in public. And humans would reinvent distilling quickly enough. They were always so damn inventive when it came to things that were bad for them. Yes, he could survive another great flood. But what if this was the END? What if the final battle was nigh?

Axel did not like that thought at all. He knew Xemnas was absolutely looking forward to it but in Axel's mind, that was a recommendation against. The Superior was sure their side would win and wanted to bring the angels down to war. The thought in Axel's mind was _and so what?_ If they did win the humans would all go to Hell and everything would be placed under the Master's dominion forever. Axel shuddered a little at the thought. Hell was endlessly exciting and challenging in the same way Hexeri corp was exciting and challenging. There was no decent booze, no good food and the damn luddites down below thought that a Wii involved pissing against a wall. He didn't want to think what they would do with a Wii mote.

And if Heaven won, what then? Axel shuddered again, even more strongly. He'd be listening to a dulcimer and harp _forever. _And he'd _enjoy_ it. In Heaven, resistance was futile. There would still be no good booze and the angels also thought that a Wii involved pissing against the wall. Or at least they would have if angels pissed. There would be good food though, which was the one thing Heaven had over Hell. But Hell had some pretty good music.

Axel realized his thoughts were wandering and focused on the baby, who was starting to drift off. It was an incredibly cute sound and the redhead wondered if Roxas would always be this cute. If the baby had a theme Axel thought it would have been 'born to be cute'. It was almost disturbing. The son of Satan wasn't supposed to be a complete and utter cutie pie, was he? But then, that would make more subtle evil a lot easier. The redhead laced his fingers together, green eyes thoughtful as he considered what he should do.

He knew how to follow Xemnas' orders. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd raised a child in the service of evil. There was the obvious way… creating a cult and brainwashing the boy to believe the Satanistic creed. That was a bit old fashioned though. Then there was the crueler fashion. Victimize the child, brutalize him and use him in multiple guises until he hated people. Then show him his powers and teach him how to make the world pay. Axel smiled dreamily as he contemplated it. It would be _fun_ using this little blonde. But that brought up another question. Did he _want _to fulfill his Master's orders? And how could he get out of it without paying a dreadful penalty? Axel looked at the child thoughtfully.

"Corruption." Axel mused aloud. He knew very well that the material plane had partially corrupted him. He loved being evil, he lived it, but he liked his creature comforts too well. He was an Olympic grade doer of dirty deeds but he wanted a shower in the morning and a good steak and a scotch at night. Speaking of which… he pushed himself to his feet and walked purposefully to the kitchen. Just as he was setting a steak into the pan he heard a thin whimper. "Ah shit." The baby might be the son of Satan but little Roxas still had to eat. Sighing, he opened the door to his refrigerator and found, not to his surprise, that it was full of baby food. Selecting a bottle of milk substitute he carefully warmed it in the microwave then tested it against his wrist. Blood temperature, although Roxas could probably take it hotter. "Modern conveniences make this so much easier." He murmured to himself as he flipped over the steak before going to feed Roxas. Axel picked up the child and tucked him into the crook of his arm, watching as Roxas immediately found the bottle and began to suck his food down. "Hungry little creature aren't you?" Axel asked but the blonde ignored him, intent on his nipple. "Hmm." Axel couldn't help but smile. Roxas was too cute. Making a snap decision, he decided to raise the boy very privately. He could indoctrinate Roxas at his leisure and do his best to corrupt the boy with the pleasures of the physical plane. When he was done Roxas wouldn't even consider ending the world.

After all, what boy could pass up a Wii?


	2. Raising Roxas

Taking care of Roxas meant making many, many changes in Axel's life.

The first thing he did, after only a little thought, was to move to the country. The rituals he would want to conduct with Roxas would require some space, few prying eyes and plenty of live chickens. Space could be had in the city and it was actually easier to avoid neighbours in a teeming metropolis, but live chickens would be a huge issue. Cats and dogs wouldn't be hard to catch but disposal would quickly turn into a problem. It was just easier to go to the country, where chickens were supposed to die on a regular basis.

One of the things he looked into before he left was getting a friend of his, Zexion, to research the spawn of Satan. His results reaffirmed Axel's choices. From what records he could find, his job would be to restrain Roxas from his dark nature. The blonde would naturally start boiling puppies and torturing cats at an early age and Axel would have to teach him to be hide it just enough. It was a bit hard to imagine now but Axel believed it. The baby was the son of the source of all evil, after all.

He certainly was as demanding as his father. Axel sighed, shifting the child to the crook of his arm as he tried to stir the spaghetti one handed. Baby holding was turning out to be a full time job. Roxas was asleep at the moment but the redhead knew from experience that if he put the child down Roxas would wake up and start to wail. The kid might be cute but he did have some lungs on him.

"It's a good thing I'm a demon and have amazing endurance." He murmured to himself as he tried a piece of pasta. "And amazing powers." He added as he magically lifted a strainer, pouring the noodles into it one handed. He was good at making things fly around and it made his life with Roxas much easier. He looked up with a blink as he heard a knock at the front door. "Who is it?"

"Demyx!" Came a muffled reply and Axel sighed, shaking his head. Of course Demyx would be by. He actually liked life in the country although Axel had no idea why. He specialized in joining churchs and turning them into cesspits of backbiting and rumors. Axel doubted it took very much, but the powers that be seemed pleased. And they all served in different ways. Axel flicked his hand and the door popped open. "Where's the baby - oh there he is!" Axel frowned as Demyx immediately ran over and examined Roxas alertly. "He doesn't look like much does he? Can I hold him?" Axel hesitated then shrugged.

"Why not?" It would let him eat unencumbered. Demyx beamed and took the baby, making Axel wince a little as Roxas woke with a start. "Support his head! Haven't you ever held a baby before?" Axel asked crossly as Demyx looked startled. Roxas was screwing up his little face and looked ready to cry.

"No, not really. Oh! I know!" Axel stared as Demyx cuddled Roxas to his chest, pulling out a bunch of fabric out of a bag with one hand. "Here, take this!" A small digital camera floated over to Axel who took it, baffled. "You have to get a picture! It's the tradition!"

"Wait, what?" Axel asked, somewhere between amused and annoyed. "Demyx, is that tulle?" The soft fabric looked familiar. Axel had been to weddings before and he'd seen it on occasion. "Why do you want a picture of him on that?" Although Axel did have to admit it looked very cute when Demyx deposited the baby there, on his belly. Roxas blinked at them both myopically as Demyx… "Dem, why are you taking off his diaper?"

"Baby butt! There has to be baby butt!" Demyx said cheerfully and Axel shrugged, snapping a few pictures. He was sure Roxas would be cursing them both when he was older but this was tremendously cute. "He's not crying, see?"

"It's a miracle." Maybe it was because Roxas sensed that he was the centre of attention. Wide awake now, the baby was trying to lift his head and look at them. But the baby was too young for that. "Awww." Axel murmured as he saw Roxas smiling, mimicking Demyx's expression. It was just adorable -

_Bing-bong! _Axel started in surprise and Demyx vanished as the doorbell rang. Frowning, Axel set the camera down on the kitchen table and went to answer the door.

"Hello?" Axel eyed the woman on his doorstep thoughtfully, stifling a sigh. She was mature but not old and carrying a fresh baked pie. This was no doubt the welcoming committee. Axel was sure the whole village was curious about him.

"Hello! I'm Matilda Sami. I hope you don't mind but I thought you might like a pie." She said brightly and Axel decided to roll with it. There was only one polite thing to do, after all, and he didn't want to get a reputation as standoffish.

"I would love one. Would you come in for tea?" Axel asked smoothly as he took the pie. She smiled and accepted the invitation, which was no doubt what she had been expecting. Axel led her inside, unconcerned about Demyx. The blonde could hide himself from any human. She stopped dead, though, and Axel glanced at her inquiringly.

"Oh!" Matilda gasped, a hand going to her mouth. "He's adorable!" Axel followed her gaze to see Roxas sleeping soundly in the middle of the tulle, his cute little baby butt open to the world. "Is his your wife home?" She asked innocently and Axel faked a wince.

"I'm afraid she's deceased." Axel said regretfully. He didn't actually know that was the case but it was a decent assumption. Not that it mattered since he was lying anyway. "She died giving birth." Matilda made sympathetic sounds as Axel began putting together the tea. It was a very strong black tea with lots of cream and sugar, just the way he liked it. What followed was a very polite grilling on his life and circumstances. Axel wasn't the least bit surprised and had all of his lies prepared well ahead of time. By the time it was over Axel was sure Matilda and the other matrons of the town would be quietly trying to set him up with eligible young ladies. He had considered marrying a woman to help him take care of Roxas but had decided against it. The redhead didn't want anyone noticing anything strange about the blonde before it was time.

After she was gone, Axel tried to find Demyx but the blonde was gone. A quick check in the yard showed that his car was gone as well. Axel dismissed it with a shrug. The blonde demon probably had someplace he needed to be and had taken a detour to meet Roxas. Speaking of whom, Axel checked the sleeping baby and chuckled as he saw the child had peed on Demyx's tulle. Lifting the baby up, Axel carried him to the bathroom to get him cleaned up and changed.

Raising a baby was something he hadn't done in a long time, but he was almost having fun with it.

* * *

"School!" Axel smiled pensively as Roxas tugged on his arm, his blue eyes wide and a huge smile on his childish face. "I'm going to school!"

"Yes, you are." Axel agreed calmly, reaching down to ruffle blonde hair. Roxas giggled and batted his hand away before running down the road, his lunch box swinging. Axel watched him, feeling almost hurt. He was surprised that Roxas was so keen on going to school.

It had been five years. Five years that they had spent together, Axel quietly teaching the little blonde how to read, write and worship Satan. That last had been a bit of a struggle. Roxas had cried a lot the first time they had killed a chicken but he'd gradually gotten used to it after Axel pointed out that they were going to eat them anyway. And while it wasn't really canonical, Axel had started raising bunnies for the same purpose in the hopes it would help desensitize Roxas a bit. It hadn't helped much. Roxas never watched when he sacrificed the rabbits although the blonde was willing to eat the stew afterwards. It made Axel wonder. Was Roxas a slow developer or was he doing something wrong? He wasn't looking forward to using cats, although that should have been the next step.

Now the boy was going to school. Axel had carefully placed a geas on Roxas so he wouldn't talk about Satan in the classroom. Axel glanced around as they reached the bus stop. It was still hot out and the air was dry and dusty, but he didn't mind. Roxas smiled as he bent down and picked a dandelion, twirling the little flower in his fingers. Axel frowned, pushing away his hurt. For some reason, the way Roxas was glad to be leaving him made him feel very strange. He shouldn't feel this attached to the blonde but it was hard not to-

"School!" The bus pulled up and Roxas peered up at the bus driver curiously. He was an old man with slate grey hair and a sour expression. Axel nodded and stepped back. Roxas turned to him, blue eyes wide. "Aren't you coming too?"

"Me?" Axel blinked then grinned widely, bending down to clap a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Gosh no! School is for little kids, not adults! Don't worry, you'll be fine." Roxas' expression had travelled from excited to alarmed in under 0.5 seconds. It made Axel feel warm and fuzzy inside. That was why he'd been so cheerful! Somehow, he'd thought his mentor was coming with him. "Have fun!" Axel walked away, keeping a few senses on the blonde. So he saw/felt/sensed Roxas look back up at the bus driver, clutching his lunchbox in his hands.

"Well kid? I don't have all day here." The driver demanded and tears built in the blonde's eyes before he vented a small whimper. "Oh come on. Stop being a baby." Axel abandoned his watching as Roxas began to cautiously get on the bus.

The blonde would be fine. Axel's spells would protect him from anything physical and anything else would only serve their purposes.

* * *

"Roxas, you really need to do this." Axel said gently, wondering why this was so difficult. Roxas was sniffling quietly as he held the knife. The little black cat mewed pathetically, it's legs bound to hold it in place. "It's what your father wants."

"I d-don't want to!" Roxas broke into tears, big ones that slid down his cheeks and made the little boy look truly pathetic. Although he wasn't that little anymore. Roxas was eight years old and this should have been coming to him naturally. Usually he seemed older than his age but at times like this he slid back. "Please Axel, can't you do it?" Roxas begged but Axel shook his head.

"Roxas, you need to start doing the rituals for yourself." Axel looked into bright blue, pleading eyes and felt something shift inside himself. He quickly knelt and hugged the small boy, letting Roxas bury his face against his neck. "Aw Roxy." Axel murmured, stroking pretty blonde spikes. "Maybe… maybe we could do something different." It wasn't a thought he liked, but these rituals were only getting harder. Axel couldn't understand why the blonde was resisting so much but he just didn't have the heart to force him.

"What?" Roxas pulled back a bit, looking into his face trustingly. Axel bit his lip, thinking for a moment. They were in the secret church he had built in the basement and it was decorated in the typical Satanist fashion, with an alter and a reversed cross. But there were other traditions that also venerated the source of all evil. They weren't very popular these days but Axel remembered.

"We could follow the traditions of Lilith instead." Axel said carefully. "But they're a bit difficult." Roxas frowned and Axel hesitated before explaining. "The emphasis is on self-sacrifice. Things like self-flaggation."

"What is that?" Roxas asked innocently. His eyes went wide as the red-headed demon explained. "That sounds like it would hurt." He said very seriously and Axel almost laughed. Instead, he nodded. "But if that's what I have to do to worship the master, I will." Roxas said firmly and Axel blinked at the strong sound of his voice. Sometimes, Roxas sounded very mature.

"We won't have to do that just yet." He replied, glancing over the shrine. "I'll need to rework this place for the new rituals." He would need to look up some of the details as well. It had been too long since he'd done these rituals and he wasn't entirely sure of the small details although the broad outline was clear. Axel glanced at the cat, considering what to do with it as Roxas tugged on his arm.

"Let's put her out with the barn cats." The blonde urged him and Axel nodded, picking up the cat. There were plenty of barn cats living on the farm, although he'd found this cat elsewhere. It was skinny and dirty and probably a stray. Life on the farm would be an improvement. Although…

"It's a him, Roxy." Axel said with a small smile as he tucked the squirming cat under an arm. "Go get a chicken, would you? We should make some kind of sacrifice tonight." Roxas nodded, relieved. "I'll take care of this." Walking out of the basement, Axel took the cat outside and quickly snapped the cords. The cat tried to sink its claws into the fallen angel, but Axel snorted and brushed it away. It bolted into the brush and he wondered if they would see it again. He didn't really care either way but Roxas would likely be sad if they didn't. "How can the son of Satan be so tenderhearted?" Axel asked the world but the world wasn't giving him any answers.

He would just have to make do with what he had.

* * *

"I don't understand these new prayers." Roxas wrinkled his nose and Axel smiled, admiring him. The blonde was so cute when he was puzzled. "I thought Satan was male?"

"Satan is a fallen angel Roxas. He's capable of assuming either gender." Axel said easily. "So am I for that matter." Roxas goggled at him and Axel grinned wickedly. "Want to see?"

"No!" The blonde said vehemently and the demon had to laugh. "I like you just the way you are." That made him blink then blush faintly as Roxas' hand slid into his. Axel sternly suppressed the reaction. He was a fallen angel, not a lovestruck teenager! "So the Dark Mother is Satan?"

"Exactly." Axel said in relief, glad to be away from dangerous ground. "Lilith worship is rather unusual and has never been very widespread. Theologically, Lilith was the first woman. She was created from the Earth just like Adam." Axel shrugged. "That's just an allegory though. Meaningless, really. The form of worship we are engaging in is a way to venerate our master." Roxas nodded. One thing Axel was very pleased about was his faith in Satan. The boy really _believed. _"We're going to start with a fast." For Axel that would be no chore at all. For Roxas it would be less than pleasant but it was the weekend so it wouldn't affect his schoolwork. Roxas nodded firmly. He was ready to make sacrifices for Satan. "I have some ointments and other things to make, but that will take time." Many of the Lilith rituals stressed the finding of knowledge and insight through the darkness. Hallucinogens and other sacraments were part of the worship. Axel grinned to himself as he thought about the other main component. One of the great similarities between Lilith worship and classic Satanism was unfettered sexuality. Roxas was too young for it now but they would eventually get there. Axel didn't think at all about why he was waiting. If he had, he would have been puzzled and troubled. As a fallen angel, he had no real compunctions about stealing the innocence of a child. If he had thought about it he would have realized that the thought of harming Roxas had become anathema to him. And that would have troubled him more than anything.

But he didn't think about it and that was probably for the best.

hr

"Lilith worship. I can't believe you turned to that." Axel's hands ached to strangle someone. The prime candidate was sitting beside him, smoking a cigarette and watching Roxas at play with sharp green eyes. "You should rape him a few times. Get him going properly." Roxas was only thirteen but that meant nothing to Larxene.

"Shut up." Axel said sharply. He was sitting in the bleachers at a softball game. Roxas had wanted to join the team and the redhead had seen no reason to refuse. Now he was starting to regret it. The games made a very convenient spot for all kinds of demons and fallen angels to come take a look at the spawn of Satan. Plenty of them were rather disappointed. The game had plenty of opportunities to hurt someone but Roxas never took them, even when he could easily have gotten away with it. "He's coming along just fine. Xemnas hasn't complained." Xemnas was very much a traditionalist and if the rituals of Lilith were anything, they were traditional. Larxene sneered, tapping her cigarette and spilling ash on someone below. Axel had to suppress the urge to grab the thing and stub it out on her face. He really loathed the bitch.

"Sure, he's faithful. And so what? He's as pure as an angel. You need to soil him." That set Axel's temper to soaring. His hand clamped down on her wrist in a crushing grip. Larxene drew in her breath in a gasp and Axel caught the flicker of pleasure across her face. Her passions were twisted in ways he didn't want to dwell on but that only fanned his anger.

"Are you saying that the son of Satan is not evil enough?" He said pleasantly and a hint of uncertainty chased across her features. "I think Xemnas would have something to say about that." Larxene glowered at him then yanked her arm away with a foul curse, smoking her cigarette angrily. There was little she could say to that. Xemnas was unlikely to take such a lack of faith well.

"How is that snuggy supposed to bring about the end of an age?" She said sullenly and Axel had to frown. That question had been troubling him as well. "Are you going to get him into politics?"

"Probably." That was the likeliest way to wreak true havoc. Axel had trouble imagining Roxas doing something to harm people intentionally though. "But I was thinking about something else. Maybe something scientific." Axel said thoughtfully and Larxene stared at him. "You know, like Resident Evil?"

"That's a video game you retard. Have you totally lost your mind?" Larxene said disagreeably and Axel frowned at her. He was willing to admit it wasn't very likely but he thought it suited Roxas' nature better than Larxene's suggestions. The blonde was really very smart and very compassionate. He could easily see that going wrong somehow, particularly if Axel lent a bit of help at exactly the wrong moment. That made the redhead feel uneasy though. Not because he cared at all about this age but because of how Roxas would react to any such mistake. It would crush the blonde, knowing he had harmed so many people.

"The atom bomb was real. But we'll see how it comes out. He'll think of something." Axel was feeling quite complacent, really. Roxas was loving life, just the way he had planned. He was sure the blonde wouldn't want to bring the world to an end and the age was expendable. Axel just hoped he would be able to keep Roxas alive and intact for the next age. As a child of Satan he was the next best thing to immortal and Axel was feeling quite attached to him. He could imagine them both living in the wilderness and enjoying the primitive new age… well, actually, his imagination failed at points. It was hard to picture Roxas eating bugs or fighting anything. Perhaps that was just a -

"Oh!" Larxene's exclamation drew Axel's attention and he blinked. Roxas had clocked another boy with the ball? "Hey, not bad. Does he have something against that kid?" To the redhead's surprise the victim was one of Roxas' friends and the blonde was scowling. What was his name, Hayner?

"Not as far as I know. I'll have to talk to him about it later." Larxene shot him a disgusted look but Axel was just curious. This was the first time he'd really seen Roxas act out of temper. Maybe there was a dark side to the blonde after all. Then he quickly chastised himself. Of course there was a dark side! He was the son of Satan after all. Although that was hard to remember sometimes, when Roxas seemed bound and determined to cute up the whole world.

"Whatever. If you need any help raping him give me a call." Larxene stood, flicking her cigarette away and starting the brush on fire. Axel put it out and shot a look at her back that would have killed any ordinary mortal. For a moment he entertained inviting her to the rituals as a sacrifice, then regretfully put the idea aside. Fallen angels were very hard to kill and Xemnas would never agree to it anyway. Although it was a very pleasant dream. When the game was over Roxas was very subdued. Axel waited until they were safely in the car to begin questioning him.

"So why did you hit Hayner like that?" Axel asked conversationally and Roxas winced, hunching up his shoulders a little.

"It was an accident." He mumbled but Axel could see the guilt on his face. The redhead was actually rather pleased. Lying and violence! Things were looking up.

"Roxas, I'm not going to punish you. Causing pain is a paean of praise to the master." That reassured Roxas a little although he still looked very guilty. "Just tell me what happened, I'm curious." Axel carefully observed the speed limit as he drove them home. The most tedious part of his disguise was trying to appear the perfect law abiding citizen. He was really looking forward to a new age in some ways. Some primitive violence would be soothing to the soul.

"He tried to touch me in the locker room. I don't like him like that." Roxas said firmly and Axel almost lost his grip on the wheel. Green eyes narrowed and for a moment the demon considered going back and arranging a fatal accident for Roxas' erstwhile friend. Then he regained control of his temper and decided against it. Although…

"Is there anyone you do like that way?" Axel asked lightly. Roxas blushed and looked away. "Because the worship of Lilith involves sacred orgies, you know." That made Roxas blush even brighter and he shook his head quickly.

"No, there's, there's no one like that." Axel's mouth twisted into a bitter half-smile as he heard the clear note of a lie in Roxas' voice. There was someone, but who? Axel had to resist the even greater temptation to ferret out Roxas' love interest and put them into a shallow grave. He did need to find out who the blonde was interested in though. Soon he really would have to begin the next stage of the Lilith worship and it would be easier if he corrupted whoever Roxas wanted. The thought was difficult though. Axel didn't want anyone else touching the blonde that way. He wanted… what did he want? The redhead demon blinked as he realized he wanted to be the one touching Roxas. He could imagine the blonde panting in desire, those beautiful legs clamped around his waist as they -

"Axel!" He hit the breaks with a squeal as Roxas grabbed his arm, just barely avoiding a collision with another car. Axel hissed a curse and a wheel promptly blew out, making the other car fishtail before sliding to a halt. Roxas frowned, watching. "That was mean. You almost hit him."

"Piss on that." Axel snapped back before putting the car back in gear. "I should have done worse." That the near accident was his own fault only irritated him further. Axel took a deep breath, cooling his temper.

Larxene and his own imagination were not soothing to his soul at all.


	3. Sex!

Author's note: Thank Tekko for the sex scene! XD I was having trouble writing it.

Axel rubbed his forehead. He'd been expecting teenage rebellion. It was part of what teenagers did, or so the parenting books he'd looked at had assured him. Demyx had seconded that, giving him all kinds of stories about the teenagers in his small village. However, dealing with a Roxas rebellion was something else. Had he done something to deserve this?

There must have been something he'd done. Some accidental piece of do-gooding that deserved a punishment. Had he killed someone who would have been the next Hitler? There had been that ship he'd saved from going under. Of course he'd been on it at the time and he hadn't been in the mood to get wet. Maybe that was it. He shouldn't have kept all those souls from their final end.

"You see?" Roxas found the page he wanted in his book and turned it so Axel could see. The redhead wanted to curse Zexion for providing them with the ancient text. But then, how could he have anticipated this? "The procedure is well documented."

"Now you even sound like Zexion." Axel grumbled, which made Roxas laugh. He eyed the book with a jaundiced eye. It was a personal journal of a priestess of Lilith, originally written in the Sumerian tongue. She hadn't been any kind of artist but one of the fallen angels, probably Zexion, had created illustrations. They had been present so everything was factual and this was quite clear. "You're not getting that done."

"But why? Tribal tattoos are all the rage and these ones will be authentic. It will be praise to Lilith." Roxas ran a finger over the picture, tracing the swirling designs. They were tribal in nature but nothing like the Maori inspired tattoos that were currently in vogue. These were more like vines, twisting together and forming intricate patterns. It would require a master tattoo artist to portray them correctly, particularly in black and white, which was the traditional way. Back when they had been designed there had been no coloured inks. "Why does it bother you? Artists are supposed to be quirky."

_You're not supposed to be an artist!_ Axel wanted to shout at the boy but held it back. Roxas wanted to be an artist. He spent hours drawing and Axel had arranged private lessons before he'd realized how serious the blonde was about it. Roxas had talent too, almost too much talent. Sometimes his pictures were so lifelike Axel almost expected them to leave the paper. But that didn't _matter._ He wasn't supposed to be raising a healthy, well-disposed young artist. He was supposed to be raising the son of Satan. This was going to get him in so much trouble…

"Look, can you at least get it somewhere it can be covered up? Like your arms?" Axel asked, a touch desperately. Roxas was just so damn logical and stubborn when he wanted something, trying to stop him was a bit like ramming your head repeatedly into a wall. It hurt a lot and nothing was accomplished. Roxas frowned, looking at the pictures again.

"I wanted one on my face." He murmured and Axel winced as he imagined that.

"Absolutely not. I like your face the way it is." Roxas looked startled then smiled. It was the sweet smile that always seemed to pierce Axel to his soul, if he'd had one.

"My back then. Where people can see it if I take my shirt off. Perhaps…" Roxas contemplated the pictures for a moment longer. "This design here, the one that looks like wings?" Axel considered the design thoughtfully. There was a certain symbolism there, since Roxas was the son of a fallen angel. And the design was meant to symbolize the wings of an owl, which was the symbol of wisdom and Lilith.

"If you must." Axel growled, hiding his satisfaction. A design on Roxas' back would be easy enough to hide in business suits or lab coats. If he could only convince the boy to put them on. Roxas smiled again.

"I'll go make the reservation with the tattoo parlor." Roxas started off purposefully. "I'll make sure they're the best!" He called back as Axel opened his mouth. The redhead blinked and shut it with a snap. How had Roxas known…?

"I'm getting too predictable." Axel murmured ruefully as he went into the kitchen. It was about time for supper and Roxas had a growing boys appetite. "What to make?" He opened the fridge, considering the contents for a moment. "Oh, right." He sighed and pulled out the marinated tofu. They were preparing for a ritual that required them to eat 'pure' foods for a week. No meat, no eggs and no milk. So supper tonight was tofu and cauliflower curry with rice. Axel began preparing the meal, chopping up plenty of onions and green peppers to add to the sauce. Roxas was fond of green peppers. "Hey Roxas!" Axel called as a thought occurred to him. "Make sure you schedule the tattoo for after the ritual! The ink might not be pure!" There was a muffled affirmative and Axel smiled before he bent back to his work.

This was going to be a good meal, even with the tofu.

* * *

A month later

Axel shook out his hair as he stepped into the wet, heated environments of the shrine.

A few years ago, he'd moved it out of the basement of the house. There hadn't been enough room for the garden he'd wanted to install. Lilith worship was very unlike Satanism. The proper environment was gardens reminiscent of the Garden of Eden, and most of the rituals were done at that twilight point where day became night, or night became day. Zexion claimed there was a deep meaning to that but Axel suspected it was just because that odd light looked mysterious.

A smile danced over the redheaded demons lips as he glanced over the machinery in the entrance to the shrine. It took a great deal of dehumidifying and a bit of fallen angel power to keep the humidity in the shrine from affecting the rest of the house. It wasn't as bad as a marijuana grow-op, but it was close.

As he stepped into the shrine proper, Axel frowned. He could hear Roxas' voice, but there was an edge to it he didn't like. Pushing aside a few drooping hibiscus flowers, Axel stopped dead as he heard a second voice.

_Larxene._ Lips thinned to a hard line, Axel stalked closer. She was powerful, perhaps stronger than him. He needed to be cautious… but that need flew out the window as he saw the blonde bitch pinning Roxas down to the altar. They were both naked, he saw through his rage.

"Come on sweetling, you'll enjoy it." Axel couldn't hear Roxas' reply but he saw her hand dart out, heard the slap of flesh on flesh. "Brat -" Larxene turned her head just as Axel charged. His fist darted for her head just as she ducked and caught his leg.

Things turned nasty then. Axel wasn't willing to release his full strength and neither was Larxene – explaining the damage to Xemnas would be difficult and seriously hurting Roxas was unthinkable – but they could both do very unpleasant things to each other. Larxene had her hands around his throat and was channeling shocks into him while Axel was hitting a pressure point in her arm that made her hiss and squirm. Then he yanked her hair viciously and she tried to knee him in the crotch, just barely missing as Axel twisted to the side, but he couldn't dislodge her fingers and the shocks were beginning to sap his strength.

"Enough!" Roxas didn't sound different. He didn't even particularly raise his voice. But the two fallen angels froze at the pulse of power in that command. "Let go of each other and step away." The boy ordered and Axel looked at him, stunned. Bright blue eyes were flashing with resolve and a power that demanded respect. Axel submitted to it instantly, without a thought, and reacted to it even as a small part of him realized it was _familiar._ Larxene submitted just as unthinkingly… for a moment.

"What?" The other fallen angel shook her head as if she was clearing away cobwebs and glared at the blonde. "What in hell is this Axel?" Her hands twitched as if she was trying to find enough strength to resume their conflict, but just couldn't manage it. Axel smiled sardonically.

"He is his father's son." Axel said, brazening it out. Larxene glared at him and his smile turned hard and flat. "Now get out, bitch, or I'll tell Xemnas you've been interfering with me." Larxene smirked for a moment, but Axel could catch the edge of unease there. He could easily imagine what had been going through her mind. She'd come here planning to prove that Axel wasn't raising Roxas properly, but this little display of power had shaken her convictions.

"Fine." She rose to her feet, posing slightly as she stared at Roxas. The blonde stared back, meeting her eyes and not giving the slightest glance to her perfect body. Larxene finally sneered and stalked away, taking care to shake her booty as she went. Axel watched just long enough to be sure she was gone then turned back to Roxas. The blonde was scowling and rubbing his arm. Axel looked him over, seeing the bright red marks left from Larxene's claws.

"Roxas." Roxas looked up as Axel stepped close, running his fingers lightly over the marks. Roxas flinched slightly then blinked as the redhead's touch deadened the pain. He couldn't heal them completely, since they were inflicted by another fallen angel, but he could help. "Why didn't you stop her earlier?" He asked quietly and Roxas looked away for a moment.

"I was just so mad when she went for you like that." Roxas finally said and Axel caught the depth of longing in his eyes. He cupped the blonde's cheek, smiling at the soft indrawn breath as he drew Roxas face up.

"You did it for me." Axel murmured, looking into those beautiful blue eyes. Eyes to drown in… he was vaguely aware this wasn't how it was supposed to go. Not for a demon on earth. But the tender kiss that followed didn't care about what was right and proper. Not in the least.

A groan that was a mix of longing, surrender and pure bliss was pulled from Roxas as their lips melted together, the blond throwing his arms around the taller demon's neck and holding fast. Axel could feel the years of restrained emotion bubbling up inside the boy and in turn wrapped warm arms around the blond, as much supporting him as wanting to hold Roxas close, parting his lips to trace his tongue along the younger male's.

The reaction was immediate, Roxas parting his own lips to welcome the teasing muscle as his own tongue pushed eagerly against Axel's. The movements were awkward and coarse but it wasn't until gripping fingers twisted and jerked in long red locks that Axel broke the kiss, drawing back enough to speak though leaving the moist skin pressed together. "Shh, not going anywhere…" Then he was pressing forward again, willing Roxas to submit as he cupped the back of the blond's head. The teen seemed to melt as Axel ran his nails along Roxas's scalp, green eyes closed to glittering slits as he slid his tongue sensually along the blond's own.

It wasn't long before Roxas begun to explore the body pressed against his own, hands relaxing from their clutched state to run palms along the red head's spine. A shudder went through Axel's form as small fingers dug in lightly at his sides, the sensation both ticklish and sending little thrills of heat curling in his abdomen. Those teasing fingers were soon moving in earnest and Axel found himself breaking the kiss once again, this time to gasp for breath.

Blond lashes fluttered to reveal liquid blue and Axel took in the full, flushed lips and pink-tinged cheeks. Axel's fingers had left their mark on the blond strands and the effect made Roxas look thoroughly rumpled and utterly irresistible.

"Come on," the older demon murmured, taking the blond's hand and tugging him towards the shrine. "Let's give Lilith an offering she won't forget."

A bright, breathtaking smile nearly blinded Axel with its joy and he found himself grinning back as Roxas went easily along with him, letting go of Axel's hand to hop up on the shrine. A thought occurred to the red head and he made his way to the line of shrubbery, bending to snap a broad, thick leaf off of the low bush. Semi-clear fluid oozed lazily from the broken end of the piece of aloe and Axel turned back to where he had left his ward, pausing mid-step.

Roxas was settled on the shrine, leaning back with his forearms holding him partially upright. The flat of his feet were set on the cool surface, thighs spread and entirely exposed to Axel's greedy eyes. Hardened length seeming to bloom from a nest of soft-looking blond curls Axel was suddenly very aware of the constricting layers he wore, swiftly making his way over to the shrine to crawl over the teen on display.

The kiss was hard and hungry, Roxas not as clumsy or shy as before as he sucked on Axel's tongue. The pair shifted and then there were four hands pulling at Axel's clothes, the bothersome material shed in record time and allowing the red head to line their cocks together, Axel rolling his hips against Roxas in a slow, firm pace that had the blond falling back against the stone surface, back arching as he hissed. "A-ah, fuck! Axel-!"

Though not entirely sure if the hissed curse was due to the dragging friction of their cocks or the result of his bare back hitting the stone shrine Axel took advantage of the position, shifting back onto his knees and pulling a disappointed groan from Roxas. "As much as I would love to see you cum this way," he practically growled, the blond tilting his head to look up at Axel with a slight pout. "I would much rather do so while inside of you."

The pout was gone almost instantly, Roxas's gaze burning with its intensity. "Yes, please," he murmured, watching with rapt attention as the red head reached for the aloe leaf to collect the thick fluid between his fingers.

Shimmying off of the hip-high top Axel set the leaf aside, placing his freed hand against the blond's inner thigh and stroking lightly. "Grasp the back of your knees and hold," he commanded, watching as Roxas reached down quickly to comply. Mouth going dry at the boy's opening was revealed to him Axel brought aloe-slick digits to the sensitive skin, rubbing slowly over the skin.

"Ah! Nn…" Roxas tried to arch against the teasing fingers but couldn't get much leverage with his exposed position. As it was he could only lift his head enough to see Axel from the chest-up, an effort that was lost when the red head begun to apply slick pressure to his hole. With a gasp the first digits slipped in, the older demon petting at Roxas's inner thigh and making him tremble. "Axel! It- it feels weird…"

"It gets better." The tall male's voice was full of promise and Axel watched the blond's face carefully. While he knew he couldn't make it completely pain-free that didn't mean he was going to let his hormones get the better of him and rip the poor kid in two. "Just get used to it. There, that's it." When the slight wrinkle in the blond's brow smoothed out Axel probed lightly with a second digit, working the first in and out smoothly before carefully maneuvering his middle finger alongside it.

That was more uncomfortable than the first though it looked as if Roxas was recovering more quickly. As the teen's lips parted and his thighs spread the slightest bit Axel took up the still-oozing leaf to apply more aloe, the added lubricant making the process even smoother.

Taking advantage of the fluid the red haired demon held the impromptu source of lubricant over Roxas's length. The blond gasped and jerked as the cool, thick fluid was drizzled over his length, any discomfort forgotten as Axel's warm hand wrapped around him.

"Oh. Dark Mistress…" Roxas was squirming, trying to thrust upward into Axel's palm and rock carefully against probing, twisting fingers. Then Axel shifted his thrusts, pressing fully against something that he had only brushed against before, hands moving with intent. "Fuck! A- Axel, that, what is-?"

The red head grinned above him though Roxas couldn't see it; the blond's eyes were wide but unfocused, lips parted in an 'o' of shock. "It's what makes this worthwhile," the older demon panted, his own cock nearly throbbing with need. He could tell that Roxas was ready though Axel couldn't help but tease him a bit more, fingers pressing against the teen's prostate as his gave a slow pull upward of the trembling boy's slick cock.

Then Axel drew back, the blond crying out sharply from the loss and dropping his arms, body flopping against the alter. "Axel, please-" Roxas willed his limbs to work and forced himself into a semi-upright position, much like before though his legs dangled off the edge of the shrine. As blue eyes fixed on the demon the teen was able to watch with greedy eyes as Axel split the aloe leaf, collecting a fair amount of the substance before stroking his own length with it; a length that the blond hadn't gotten to admire before though it didn't take long for him to realize that that had to fit inside of him somehow.

"Hey." The word drew Roxas's attention and Axel leaned forward to claim the blond's lips in a firm, slow kiss that soon had Roxas moaning quietly against it. By the time Axel drew back his fear was forgotten, the teen lost in green fire. "Lay back."

Roxas did so without thought, the stone still somewhat warm from before against his bare skin. Axel coaxed the blond's legs up until his knees were nearly level with his chest, the position somewhat uncomfortable but not painful to him. Then the aloe-coated head of Axel's cock was pressing against his stretched hole, green eyes nearly sizzling as they held lust-darkened blue. "Ready?"

In response Roxas wrapped both arms around Axel's neck, one hand burying itself into the red spikes while the other gripped the back of the older demon's neck to draw him in for a kiss. As their lips met Axel gripped the blond's hip, a hand on his length keeping his aim true as he pushed inside.

_Sweet Lilith the boy is tight!_ Even with the stretching Axel's cock was bigger and longer than the three digits he had worked inside of the blond and the moist, gripping heat nearly made him lose it. It was the muffled gasp against his lips that made the red head pause, continuing to kiss Roxas and letting go of his own need to grip the blond's, hand slowly stroking. When he could feel the tension ease out of his smaller companion Axel rocked his hips forward, back and forth, shallow thrusts that would help to stretch Roxas that extra bit as well as get him used to the sensation.

By the time Axel was settled fully within the blond they were both panting, kiss forgone in an effort just to breathe. The grip in Axel's hair was like death though he bit back his cringe and continued to stroke the blond, palm pausing to run his thumb over the flushed head. He was waiting for a sign, knowing that Roxas would let him know when he was ready.

It didn't take long. Axel hissed as the teen shifted, almost experimentally against him. "Axel, move." The breathy demand had the older demon chuckling breathlessly and he sent a sensual grin the blond's way.

Then he moved.

It wasn't the slow, shallow rocking from before; Axel drew almost all the way out, both hands moving to Roxas's hips before sliding forward just as steadily, letting Roxas feel every inch of his cock. The pace was even and almost lazy though when Roxas sighed and relaxed the grip on his hair Axel shifted, having memorized the exact angle that had made the blond cry out most beautifully-

"Axel! Oh- oh-!"

Right. there.

Blunt nails were digging into Axel's scalp again but he hardly noticed. He was more focused on the way Roxas was moving against him, bent nearly in half as he tried to pull Axel closer while the back of his thighs pressed against the red head's biceps.

"Axel-" His name was like a chant from angelic lips, each thrust punctuated with either a moan or gasped rendition of his partner's name. Axel's feet were trying to slip and Roxas was driving him absolutely mad just looking at him but it wasn't just for him and soon he was nearly pounding into the blond, the sound of skin slapping skin and Roxas's growing cries like music to his ears.

"Rox," he panted, the fingers at the blond's hips gripping so hard that he knew it would bruise but neither of them seemed to care. Then a hand shifted to the weeping cock bobbing between them, stroking quickly as he thrust into the blond. Roxas's cries took on a sharper edge and Axel could feel the blond tremble, so close that he could practically taste it. "Let me see you cum," he breathed before pressing the blunt thumbnail into Roxas's slit.

"Ah- Ax- Axel!" Back arching and thighs trembling Roxas came hard, moaning loudly as Axel went back to milking his cock. The older demon was still thrusting against that bundle of nerves and Roxas couldn't control his gasps and shudders, feeling almost like a puppet on strings as he lost control.

"Beautiful," Axel gasped, more than close himself. "Lilith, Roxas, nngh-!"Then he went still, cock pulsing within Roxas as he growled the blond's name. Roxas could only lay back in a trembling pile of nerves, closing his eyes as his hands slipped from Axel's hair and neck and he felt the older demon's seed within him. Axel sighed and pulled away, sitting back on the altar and just looking at Roxas. Spent and almost dozing, the boy was more beautiful than he could ever remember.

_Remember… there's something I should... _There was something he needed to remember. What was it? Axel was about to puzzle it out when a warm hand on his shoulder distracted him. Roxas was sitting up and smiling at him. That threw any other thoughts out of his mind.

"Should we complete the ritual?" Roxas asked with a bit of reluctance and Axel shook his head.

"No, we've already done it all wrong." There should have been preparation, praises to Lilith and some special incense. Axel smiled wickedly. "I'll blame it all on Larxene. She got you too hot and bothered to control yourself."

"Ew!" Roxas smacked his arm lightly then laughed. "That witch? Not hardly. Mmm, can we get something to eat then?" Axel nodded.

"There's a pork shoulder in the oven. It'll be done soon." It had been slow cooking all day and would be fall apart tender by now. Axel smiled at Roxas' pleased expression. Pork shoulder was one of his favorite meals.

"Wonderful!" Roxas slid off the altar and began pulling on his clothes, to Axel's disappointment. But the redhead only sighed and started getting his clothes as well. A few of them were hanging off a tree branch and he chuckled at the evidence of passion. He was feeling better than he had in almost forever. Xemnas might not be happy but right now he couldn't care at all.

This was how things should be.


End file.
